Interruptions
by better-than-catastrophe
Summary: Jack and Ianto get interupted
1. Chapter 1

Ianto was sat at the boardroom table staring at Jack. Jack licked his lips and shuffled from one foot to the other uncomfortably. Ianto smiled slightly holding Jacks gaze still he ran his tongue slowly along his bottom lip. Jack grinned at this.

"Ianto what do you think?" Jack asked casually.  
"I think Owen should go in first then the girls then you then me. That way Owen can take the bottom floor girls the second and me and you the top." Ianto answered grinning just to show he was actually paying attention.

"Nice idea i think we'll go with that then." Jack started briefing the rest of the team again.

Ianto stared at Jack's face again watching him closely he Lent back in his chair loosening off his tie and unfastening his top button. Jack bit down on his bottom lip staring intensely at the spot just above Ianto's collar bone that had just been revealed. Jack stood staring at it. He was teasing him he couldn't believe it Ianto was teasing him in a very important board meeting and it was working.

"Jack.....Jack" Gwen waited for a response.  
"Hm..yes Gwen" Jack asked slightly lost shaking his head lightly.  
"I was just asking what kind of weapons we'd have to take and if it'd be worth taking some weevil spray just in case..." Gwen repeated.  
"Erm...yes whatever you want. Why dont you do the rest of the meeting." Jack flopped down into his chair.  
"Sure...sure id be happy too" Gwen stood and started to blab about who should take what cars and what com frequency they should use as she continued to talk and talk.

Ianto shifted in his seat he stared intensely at Jack across the table those blue eyes so captivating and telling him so much. Jack moved a hand sliding down his thigh. Ianto leaned forward. He knew what Jack was doing he was trying to play him at his own game Ianto wasn't going to let him win. Ianto slid his hand down but not to where Jack thought he was going too. Ianto slid his hand into the front of pants.

Jack brought his other hand up and leaned his chin on it to hide the small groan and flush of colour that had just flooded his face. was Ianto really going to do this with everyone in the room just to frustrate and tease him. Ianto moved his hand slowly rubbing himself through his boxers making sure to keep his face blank. Oh god he really is going too no Jack couldn't let him do this. Not like this not now here with everyone in the room.

Jack cleared his throat loudly. "How about we wrap this up for today guys."  
"Er yeah sure." Gwen replied stopping mid sentence.  
"Brilliant" owen said jumping up from the table "Tosh fancy coming to the pub with me."  
"Sure why not." Tosh pushed herself out from the table and took Owen's arm walking out. Gwen yelled after them running down the steps to meet them.

Jack and Ianto sat silently waiting till the cog door had shut firmly. Jack launched himself across the table grabbing Ianto by the shirt dragging him across the glass top towards him. Jack kissed him passionately pushing of his suit jacket and throwing it over his shoulder. Ianto pulled Jack's shirt from his trousers frantically He undid his belt and zip letting his pants fall to the floor around his ankles.

Jack frantically scrabbled with the buttons on Ianto's shirt Jack kissed at Ianto's neck heatedly and passionately nipping at the spot above his collar bone that teased him so much. Jack ran his hands down Ianto's chest and sides touching every part of Ianto's skin he could reach. Jack slid his hands down Undoing Ianto's belt he pushed his trousers and boxers down and then put his arms round Ianto's back gripping his shoulders firmly he layed Ianto back onto the table.

Ianto pushed Jack's shirt up as far as he could. Jack pressed down on top of him licking up Ianto's neck very slowly till he reached his jaw then he nipped softly along that till he reached his chin. Jack hovered millimeters from Ianto's lips. Ianto was panting liberally he ran a hand up Jack's spine fingers brushing at the skin softly.

Jack groaned "God Ianto its like your setting me on fire with every touch."

Ianto didn't reply just slid his hand up into Jack's hair winding his fingers into it and pulling him down hard kissing him heatedly. Jack pressed forward.

"Ready for this baby" Ianto groaned frustratedly.

"For god sake Jack do me I've never seen you hesitate over something so much in your life." Jack grinned.

"Your important to me I never want to loose that" Ianto leaned up Kissing Jack passionately again.

"For god sake dont get soft on me now." Jack giggled.

"That's a double entendre if i ever heard one." Ianto smiled. He thrust up against Jack groaning softly when he did so.

"I..think that way I'm safe" Ianto pulled Jack down giving a few long hard thrust upwards. Jack groaned madly. He slid into Ianto slowly. Ianto panted and moaned out loudly uttering Jack's name again and again. Jack's head fell forward softly to Ianto's shoulder he kept going thrusting slow but hard kissing at Ianto's neck. Ianto gripped the edge of the table moving himself forward intime with Jack's every slow thrust. He was moaning out so loud he could here it echoing around the hub and coming back with that slight tinny sound. Jack's panting breath drowned out everything Ianto could here he was totally lost in Jack. Jack leaned up pressing his hands above Ianto's shoulder on the glass palms flat he leaned forward staring down into Ianto's eyes panting heavily.

Ianto grabbed Jacks shoulders and pulled him down hard.  
"OW....what was" Jack started to complain.  
"shhhhhh" Ianto cut in.

Just at that moment the cog door opened and Toshiko wandered in she walked over to her desk and shuffled through some papers.

Jack was paused still panting lightly forehead pressed against Ianto's shoulder hoping that Tosh didn't look up. Ianto gripped Jack's shoulders tightly.

Tosh paused pulled open a draw to her desk and rifled through it pulled out a file and then turned to leave again but once she reached the cog door she stopped spinning around she made for the stairs towards the boardroom.

Jack sweared quietly. Jack pulled out of Ianto and frantically pulled up his trousers and pulled Ianto up of the table. He helped him stand and pulled up his trousers and fastened them for him Ianto began to fasten up his buttons as tosh was reaching the top of the stairs he left the top 3 open just abandoning it. Jack had just got his buttons fastened as tosh came through the boardroom door.

"Oh are you two still here" Jack looked up from the sheet of paper him and Ianto where looking at.  
"Yes just erm running through some last minute things for tommorow" Jack smiled.  
"I left my bag" Tosh said unhooking it from the chair and slipping the file she'd picked up into it.

"I'll have these done for you tomorrow morning Jack just as you asked" Tosh walked out of the boardroom and pausing at the door she turned back to Jack and Ianto.

"Do you two know that you've knocked everything off the table." Ianto sighed leaning forward hitting his head into the desk.  
Jack laughed "Thank god your not owen" Jack giggled pulling Ianto back up off the table.  
"Don't worry I'll tidy it." Ianto sighed. Jack flashed Ianto a grin.  
"Come tomorrow morning you'll never of known we where even here let alone what we were doing" Tosh scrunched up her face at this news and turned abruptly running down the steps yelling "I DIDN'T NEED THAT MENTAL IMAGE."  
Jack pulled Ianto into a hug giggling uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto flopped down onto the sofa sighing softly. Slouching back he stared up at the ceiling tapping out a small rhythm on his thigh. Just then the cog door rolled open and Jack and the rest of the team came storming through it. Jack was splattered in blood his coat and trousers caked in mud. Owen's jeans were in a similar state and both the girls were soaking wet.

"I swear to god Harkness I am not going anywhere with you ever again. I always come back cold and bloody dirty. " Jack grinned widely.

"Oh i thought you liked it when we got down and dirty Owen" Owen frowned walking away muttering to himself.

Gwen glanced over at Ianto. "Couldn't have a coffee could I love?"

Ianto stood up swiftly. "I'll get the tray. I saw this coming."

A few minutes later he reappeared with a tray full of coffee placing it on the table he turned to look at Jack.

"Jack..your dripping on the floor." Ianto frowned gesturing to Jack's muddy coat.

"You usually enjoy it when I'm dripping." Jack said with a cheeky wink wandering away.

Ianto blushed looking over at tosh he sighed "Please tell me the SUV isn't in this state too."

Tosh glanced up at him. "...sorry Ianto" She replied sympathetically.

"Suppose I'll go and man the hose then." Gwen giggled.

"Aw and Jack Isn't here to comment." She giggled more until Ianto gave her a firm stare. She stopped giggling and he gave a curt nod and walked off to the parking lot.

20 minutes later Ianto was standing with a bucket of soapy water and a sponge scrubbing at the mud attached to the SUV. Pausing he smiled as he heard a noise behind him. Suddenly a cold spray of water hit his back. Grabbing his bucket he span around covering his attacker with the soapy water.

Spluttering Jack grinned. "...Okay wasn't expecting that."

"You...you soaked my new suit." Ianto replied pouting.

"Then I shall have to take you out tomorrow and buy you a new one." Jack grinned widely taking a step towards Ianto.

"Jack I know your thinking what I think your thinking and NO." Ianto said taking a step back pressing up against the SUV.

"Awww...but your all sexy and wet" Jack grinned.

" And probably dying of pneumonia" Jack frowned.

"In that case I order hot showers for all" Jack giggled.

"You want me to walk through the HUB soaking wet" Ianto smiled.

"....No" Jack scooped Ianto up throwing him over his shoulder and ran towards the HUB.

"JACK NO PUT ME..." Realising he wouldn't win he gave in and slumped over Jack's shoulder.

Racing through the cog door Jack giggled madly jumping the steps he raced past the workstations.

"JACK" Tosh called out.

"Can't stop now pneumonia to battle." Jack giggled.

"It's really important." Jack skidded to a halt turning and jogging back the other way.

"Jack what are you doing." Ianto whined. Jack patted him gently

"Shh there baby boy just hold on a second." Ianto sighed pouting.

Tosh pointed to her screen. "See this. That's the reading we got from our weevil" and this.

She pointed again. "Is the reading from a normal weevil i think they may be mutating." She looked up at Jack blushing a little.

"Good catch tosh. you okay?" He smiled.

"..yes just not the angle of Ianto I'm used to seeing" She giggled a little.

"JACK I SWEAR TO GOD PUT ME DOWN OR MOVE RIGHT NOW!!" Ianto yelled.

"Hehe well it seems i have my orders" he said grinning and running off Ianto jostling on his shoulder as he did so.

Settling back down to work a few minutes later something clicked.

Tosh turned to Gwen...."Wait did he call him...baby boy?"

Gwen began to giggle into her stack of paperwork. "Yes yes he did...i was..wondering when you were gonna get that."

"Oh i never figured Ianto one for receiving pet name's"

Gwen grinned.

"And i never figured Jack would give him one."

She fell forward. "Now there both going to be drooling at each other across the boardroom table"

Tosh blushed turning back to her monitor she muttered. "They do more than that across the boardroom table."


End file.
